Data storage devices are commonly used to store data in computers, data bases, digital video recorders, and other devices. A data storage device includes a storage media for storing data such as one or more disks, non-volatile semiconductor memory or other type of storage media. A data storage device may write data to and read data from the storage media in response to write/read commands from a host that uses the data storage device for data storage.
For data security purposes, a user may wish to remove sensitive data from the data storage device to prevent unauthorized access to the data.